An optical cable is constructed with a central, buffer covered, optical fiber comprising an optical fiber for transmitting an optical signal, and a flexible buffer encircling the fiber and constructed of a solid polymeric material having a diameter many times larger than the diameter of the fiber. To resist a tensile force that might fracture the buffer covered fiber, the cable is constructed with a load bearing portion in the form of elongated strength members extending axially of the buffer covered fiber. The strength members extend between the sheath and the buffer covered fiber. For example, the strength members are elongated slender polymeric fibers of high tensile strength, such as KEVLAR, a trademark of E. I. DuPont de Nemours & Company, Wilmington, Delaware.
A connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,214. The known connector includes a terminus piece rigidly attached to a connector body. Adhesive is injected into a longitudinal bore of the terminus piece. A stainless steel tube is inserted between strength members and a buffer covered fiber of an optical fiber cable. The cable and tube are inserted into the connector body, with the fiber of the cable projecting along a longitudinal bore provided in the terminus piece. Wicking of the adhesive along the cable is desirable. The adhesive wicks and adheres to the sheath, the connector body, the tube, the strength members, the fiber and the terminus piece. Wicking of the adhesive along the cable also may cause undesirable leaking of the adhesive externally of the connector body. A crimp is applied to the connector body to prevent undesired leaking due to wicking of the adhesive. However, wicking of the adhesive occurs before the crimp is applied. Thus undesired wicking may occur before the crimp is applied.
The known connector utilizes a bayonet locking mechanism on a housing to which is mounted the spring biased terminus piece. A further disadvantage resides in the fact that the fiber and the strength members of the cable are bonded by the adhesive and move as a unit with the spring biased terminus piece. Accordingly, when the housing is attached by the bayonet locking mechanism to another connector, and when a tensile force is applied to the cable, the cable and the terminus piece move as a unit, and the spring bias of the terminus piece is disturbed.